


Law x Zoro

by waterlaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterlaw/pseuds/waterlaw
Summary: it started when Law blurted out he didn't like bread, he didn't know Zoro was paying attention to him at that time.Zoro didn't know but he lowered his pride and asked Sanji to make something else for Law.
Relationships: Trafalgar Law/Ronoroa Zoro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Law x Zoro

**Author's Note:**

> twt: htraguy_  
> fb: Harou (always active socmed)

hello, this is not where the story starts. i just want to say that i am not yet used to this site but i want to write so yeah you got it

first of all, English is not my first language so bear with me.  
second, i did rthis for trial and error but i'll update this soon  
third, each chapter may or may not connected, actually this was supposed to be a one-shot but who knows when will i think of law x zoro brainrot again  
lastly, i don't know if someone will read this or what but thats okay that gives me more freedom


End file.
